Sarah Brightman's Question of Honor/transcript
Sarah Brightman: Hi, you guys, I'm Sarah Brightman and I would be honored to meet the ponies. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie and this is my sister Maud. Maud Pie: Hello. Fluttershy: Oh, um...did I just hear a strange sound? Rarity: What is this? Is it a new customer? Sarah: You know what, everyone? There is a song that I made with my friend Frank Peterson who helped me with the music he composed. It is an adaptation of an operatic piece called La Wally which was originated long ago. This adapted song is called "Question of Honor". Would you like to hear it? Cloudchaser: I so wanted to find out. Flitter: Me too, sis. Sarah :Ebbene?... N'andrò lontana :Come va l'eco della pia camana :Là, fra la neve bianca :Là, fra le nubi d'or :Là, dov'è la speranza, la speranza :Il rimpianto, il rimpianto, e il dolor! Pinkie Pie: Hey, Maud, I have a feeling that we can bring down the house. Are you as excited as I am? Maud Pie: You bet, Pinkie, after all, you're the best sister I've ever had. Pinkie: Alrighty then, let's do this! (the Pie sisters start dancing) Sarah :Ebbene?... N'andrò lontana :Là, dov'è la speranza, la speranza :Il rimpianto :Sola e lontana! chorus :Two men collide :When two men collide, when two men collide :Two men collide :When two men collide, when two men collide Sarah It's a question of honor... (more characters join in dancing) chorus :Two men collide :When two men collide, when two men collide :Two men collide :When two men collide, when two men collide :Two men collide :When two men collide, when two men collide Sarah :It's a question of honor :It's a question of honor... :(vocalizing) and chorus :If you win or you lose, it's a question of honor :And the way that you choose, it's a question of honor Sarah :I can't tell what's wrong or right :If black is white or day is night :But I know when two men collide :It's a question of honor and chorus :If you win or you lose, it's a question of honor :And the way that you choose, it's a question of honor :If you win or you lose, it's a question of honor :And the way that you choose, it's a question of honor (all characters dance to instrumental bridge, Pinkie Pie laughs) Sarah (vocalizing) and chorus :If you win or you lose, it's a question of honor :And the way that you choose, it's a question of honor :If you win or you lose, it's a question of honor :And the way that you choose, it's a question of honor Sarah :I can't tell what's wrong or right :If black is white or day is night :But I know when two men collide :It's a question of honor :Ebbene?... N'andrò lontana :Come l'eco della pia campana :Là, fra la neve bianca :Là, fra le nubi d'or :N'andrò, n'andrò sola e lontana! :E fra le nubi d'or! Category:Transcripts not yet complete